Tears Never Cease
by Catching Rain
Summary: Oneshot It was a quiet misty night when the unthinkable happened. Plz read and review!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha**

**A/N **I just thought of this while I was reading a fanfiction... It was sad, but I'm sure the author put a lot of time and effort into it. It's just a oneshot, but I thought it was interesting. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, because it's something to keep you busy while I work on breaking the writer's block for the third chapter of Never Believe...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Tears Never Cease**

**By Twilight in Rain**

**As told in Sango's Point of View**

It was a quiet night. It was drizzling slightly as I stirred from my slumber, Kirara sleeping soundly in my lap. I gently picked her up and sat her on the moist grass next to me so that I could stand to strech my legs. It was still pitch dark out, so I thought I hadn't slept for very long. I looked over at my best friends, Kagome, the girl from the future, Inuyasha, the cocky hanyou, Shippou, the hyper little fox demon, and then over to..._Houshi-sama_. I blushed as glanced over at him, looking peaceful in his dreams. His lip twitched a bit, but he didn't stir. I thought I would go out for a walk.

I walked for a while, and the rain steadily got heavier, and I took shelter underneath a large oak tree with dense branches and bright green summer leaves. Surely, the others would be waking, because of the drops the size of jewel shards were pelting down hard. I stayed where I was, so that if they came looking for me, it wouldn't be too hard to find me.

I sat underneath the tree for what seemed forever, until I heard footsteps sloshing in the grazzy puddles of the forest. It was only one pair of feets, however, and it was Houshi-sama, looking very disheveled and his right hand was balled into a tight fist. I noticed that as he looked at me with the look of utmost shock.

"Sango, I didn't think I would find you here, I thought you met up with the others at the hut they found to get out of rain..." He trailed off, clenching his fist even tighter seeing her. "Well, I'm glad I found you, there's something I wanted to tell you..."

"Houshi-sama, are you all right?" I asked quietly. "You look like you've a headache or something."

"No, I'm quite all right. Why don't you go back to see where the others have went?"

"But you said you have something to tell me. What is it, Houshi-sama? If it's a secret, I can keep it."

"If you--aahhhh!" Miroku started, but gasped in pain and clutched his right hand. My eyes widened as I realized what he was going to tell me. I rushed over to his side and caught him before he collapsed to his knees.

"Houshi-sama, please, tell me, surely not now? Not when we're so close to destroying Naraku?" I asked in disbelief. Miroku nodded grimly, grimacing in pain.

"I was going to tell you before, that--" He bit his lip, clutching his hand as if to hold off his Kazaana just a moment longer. "That I love you!"

The words hit me harder than I could have ever possibly imagined. How I had hoped-- no, _dreamed_ this day would come, by not at Miroku's dying moment. I dreamed it would come after Naraku had perished, not when Miroku himself was! "I love you too! From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I was in love! But, please, _please_, don't leave me now! Miroku, pl--" I was cut off by the most passionate kiss I could have ever seen, could have ever experienced in my life. It seemed like time was frozen for that moment, just for us. When we finally pulled apart, Miroku said quietly to me,

"You called me by my name." I nodded.

"I wouldn't think of anything else to call you right now." I said simply, gingerly taking Miroku's right hand, and prying the fingers open. "And I wouldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life, or death, with." I looked him straight in the eye. "I don't want to let you die alone, Miroku."

"But you have a promising life ahead of you! I was destined for this fate the moment Naraku formed the Kazanna in Miatsu's hand!" Miroku pleaded with me.

"Without you, I'm nothing. I have no life ahead of me. My family's dead, my village is gone, my brother is Naraku's pawn, the only hope I had in this life was you. And that's who I choose to be with." And without any other words, tears streaking down Miroku's eyes as he gave me a final, pleading look, I pulled off the rosary beads.

I knew nothing more than the look of a mixture of gratefulness and great sadness in Miroku's face as the swirling winds released from his hand and enveloped us both, send us into eternal darkness. But before I was sucked in, I could've sworn I heard Kagome crying out our names before I could see no more...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N I know it was awfully short, but I tried, and I'm not good with long one-shots, or they'll tend to drone on and on and on... But I'll probably do more one-shots until my writer's block goes away.

**I am nothing without reviwers, so PLEASE REVIEWWWW! **

.:Twilight in Rain:.


End file.
